starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Hunt for Ziro
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= | seizoen= 3 | afleveringnummer= 9 | schrijver= Steven Mitchell Craig Van Sickle | director= Steward Lee | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 12 November | vorige= Evil Plans | volgende= Heroes on Both Sides }} Hunt For Ziro is de negende aflevering van Seizoen 3 van de Clone Wars. Het is chronologisch gezien de laatste aflevering waarin Ziro verschijnt. Newsreel 250px|thumb|Obi-Wan & Quinlan 250px|thumb|Ziro sterft op Teth A great escape! Cad Bane and his notorious crew of bounty hunters liberated Ziro the Hutt from a Republic prison after holding the Galactic Senate hostage. The Jedi Council has assigned Obi-Wan Kenobi to retrieve Ziro the Hutt with the help of Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos. Unknown to the Jedi, we find Ziro in the clutches of the five Hutt families on the distant world of Nal Hutta.... Synopsis Nadat Ziro werd bevrijd door Cad Bane van op Coruscant wordt hij naar Nal Hutta gevoerd om te verschijnen voor de Hutt Grand Council. Zij weten immers dat Ziro talloze geheimen weet van de Council maar Ziro garandeert Gardulla, die Jabba vervangt, dat zijn geheugen minder en minder sterk zal worden als men hem met rust laat. Ziro dreigde echter om dit openbaar te maken als ze hem zouden doden. De Hutts laten Ziro vervolgens opsluiten. Ondertussen hebben Obi-Wan Kenobi en Quinlan Vos de opdracht gekregen om Ziro terug te brengen, net als Cad Bane voor zijn misdaden tegen de Galactic Senate. Met een Eta-class Shuttle reizen ze naar Nal Hutta aangezien Vos vermoedt dat de Hutts Ziro hebben bevrijd omdat hij weet dat Ziro over kostbare info beschikt. Alvorens de Jedi aankomen op Nal Hutta treedt Sy Snootles op voor de Grand Council. Na haar nummer hoort ze van een Twi’lek danseres dat Ziro gevangen wordt gehouden en ze bezoekt onmiddellijk de gevangenis. Daar zoekt ze Ziro op met wie Sy Snootles een relatie heeft. Ziro heeft spijt dat hun relatie werd onderbroken door zijn gevangenschap en zegt tegen Sy dat er altijd een manier is om samen te zijn als er liefde in het spel is. Wanneer de Jedi arriveren, verzwijgen de Hutts hun participatie in de redding van Ziro. Quinlan Vos leest echter op een beker dat Ziro bij de Hutts was. Obi-Wan Kenobi sluit het gesprek af en de Jedi ontdekken meteen daarna dat Ziro is ontsnapt. Ook Cad Bane en Todo 360, die aanwezig waren in het paleis, hebben dit vernomen. Bane zegt aan de Hutts dat de Jedi Ziro niet hebben bevrijd. Hij neemt de job aan om Ziro terug te pakken te krijgen. Ziro en Sy reizen met een Hutt Swamp Speeder naar iemand waarvan Ziro weet dat deze persoon hem nooit zou verraden. Zowel de Jedi als Bane proberen Ziro te traceren door de moerassen van Nal Hutta. Obi-Wan wordt aangevallen door een Dragonsnake en via Quinlans kunde van het spoorzoeken achtervolgen ze Ziro. Tijdens hun tocht zien ze Bane en Todo echter voorbijvliegen in een Swamp Speeder. Ziro en Sy Snootles brengen een bezoekje aan Ziro’s moeder, Mama the Hutt. De groteske Hutt wil haar zoon beschermen en ruilt haar schip voor Ziro’s Speeder. Wanneer de Jedi haar afgelegen residentie bezoeken, is Mama ontzet door al deze inbraken. Ze zegt dat eerst Ziro langskwam en daarna Cad Bane die haar dwong om Ziro’s reisbestemming prijs te geven. Obi-Wan zegt dat als de Jedi Ziro niet kunnen redden, hij sowieso ten dode is opgeschreven. Mama verklapt dat Ziro naar Teth is getrokken. Op Teth leidt Ziro Sy Snootles naar het graf van zijn ‘vader’. Wanneer ze het openen bevat de mummie van Ziro’s ‘vader’ de Holodiary waarop alle schandalen en feiten staan waarbij de Hutt Grand Council betrokken was. Maar plots keert Sy Snootles zich tegen Ziro. Ze houdt hem onder schot en zegt dat ze hem bedrogen heeft. Ziro smeekt om genade, maar Snootles kent deze niet en schiet Ziro dood. Wanneer niet veel later zowel Bane als de Jedi aankomen, merken ze dat ze allebei te laat waren. Kenobi wil Bane sowieso arresteren voor zijn misdaden. Er volgt een duel tussen Bane en Todo en Kenobi en Vos. Bane maakt gebruik van al zijn wapens en zijn vliegkunsten dankzij zijn Jetpacks in zijn laarzen. Uiteindelijk komen beide partijen in nauwe schoenen te staan, maar kunnen Bane en Todo ontkomen in de Xanadu Blood. Sy Snootles is op Tatooine aangekomen waar blijkt dat Jabba the Hutt haar heeft betaald om Ziro te doden. Jabba bezit nu de waardevolle informatie over de Hutt Grand Council. Nieuw Personages *Mama the Hutt *MF-80 *Rang Thang *Ebor the Hutt Droids *RAN-D House Droids Creatures *Plebo *Sha'rellian Toop Voertuigen *Hutt Swamp Speeder Locaties *Solarine Bekend Personages *Sy Snootles - debuut *Quinlan Vos - debuut *Ziro the Hutt *Gardulla Besadii the Elder *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Commander Cody *Gorga *Marlo *Arok Species *Kiffar - debuut *Hutt *Gamorrean - debuut *Pa'lowick - debuut *Duros Creatures *Dragonsnake Locaties *Coruscant *Teth *Nal Hutta *Tatooine Cast *Corey Burton - Ziro the Hutt & Cad Bane *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Nika Futterman - Sy Snootles & Gardulla the Hutt *Al Rodrigo - Quinlan Vos *Angelique Perrin - Mama the Hutt, MF-80 & chorus girl *Dee Bradley Baker - Clone Commander Cody & Arok the Hutt *Seth Green - Todo 360 *Kevin Michael Richardson - Jabba the Hutt & Marlo the Hutt *Tom Kane - the narrator Bron *Hunt for Ziro op SW.com category:Televisie